Galeria:Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
Galeria Yukio z anime Obrazki profilowe Ep353 Yukio.PNG|Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. E347 Yukio Mugshot.jpg Ep343 Yukio.png Historia Ep364 Młody Yukio.png|Yukio jako dziecko. Ep364 Rodzice Yukio.png|Młody Yukio wraz z rodzicami. Ep363 Młody Yukio.png|Młody Yukio przelewa pieniądze ojca na swoje konto. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ep343 Xcution Base.png|Yukio w bazie Xcution. Ep343 Konsola Yukio.png|Konsola Yukio. Ep346 Yukio w Xcution.png|Yukio w Xcution. O346 Członkowie Xcution.png|Członkowie Xcution. Ep346 Yukio.png|Yukio. Ep347 Riruka czeka na Ichigo.png|Xcution czeka na Ichigo. Ep347 Sugestia Yukio.png|Yukio rzuca sugestią. Ep347 Riruka mówi, że wyczuła czyjąś obecność.png|Yukio podczas gdy Riruka mówi, że wyczuła wcześniej czyjąś obecność. Ep347 Yukio po otrzymaniu informacji od Riruki.png|Yukio zaciekawiony słowami Riruki. Ep348 Yukio gra na konsoli.png|Yukio gra na konsoli. Ep348 Sprzeczka.png|Yukio prosi Rirukę aby powtórzyła. Ep350 Yukio mówi, że ktoś dzwoni do Kugo.png|Yukio mówi, że ktoś dzwoni do Kūgo. Ep351 Ichigo żąda innej formy treningu.png|Ichigo żąda innej formy treningu. Ep351 Jackie jest przeciwna przyśpieszeniu treningu.png|Jackie jest przeciwna przyśpieszeniu treningu. Ep351 Giriko zgadza się z Jackie.png|Giriko zgadza się z Jackie. Ep353 Yukio narzeka na wydatki.png|Yukio narzeka na wydatki. Ep353 Zapisywanie Ichigo.png|"Zapisywanie" Ichigo przy pomocy Invaders Must Die. Ep353 Tsukishima, Yukio i ładowany Ichigo.png|Yukio, Tsukishima i "zapisywany" Ichigo. Ep353 Yukio staje do walki z Shukuro.png|Yukio staje do walki z Shūkurō. Ep354 Kugo ratuje Yukio.png|Kūgo ratuje Yukio. Ep354 Yukio aktywuje swój Fullbring.png|Yukio aktywuje swój Fullbring. Ep354 Yukio patrzy do swojego Fullbringu.png|Yukio patrzy w swój Fullbring. Ep356 Yukio patrzy na Inoue A.png|Yukio wyjaśnia Orihime właściwości klatki. Ep356 Yukio patrzy na Inoue B.png|Yukio patrzy w konsolę. Ep356 Yukio patrzy na Inoue C.png|Orihime w Fullbringu Yukio. Ep357 Yukio, Kugo i Riruka dyskutują o poczynianiach Tsukishimy.png|Yukio, Kūgo i Riruka dyskutują o poczynianiach Tsukishimy. Ep358 Cisza przed burzą.png|Cisza przed burzą. Ep359 Do Tsukishimy.png|Yukio z pozostałymi zmierza do rezydencji Tsukishimy. Ep359 Odnalezienie.png|Yukio odnajduje Kūgo i Ichigo. Ep359 Chip.png|Chip Yukio wylatuje z Kūgo. Ep359 Odnalezienie 2.png|Yukio mówi, że nie uciekną. Ep362 Po moc.png|Yukio i pozostali biegną do Ginjō. Ep362 Poprzecinani.png|Kūgo tnie członków Xcution. Ep362 Nowe formy.png|Nowe formy dzięki mocy Ichigo. Ep362YukioEnhancedFullbring2.png|Wzmocniony Invaders Must Die. Ep362 Zwycięstwo.png|Ichigo "pokonuje" członków Xcution. Ep362 Yukio Toshiro.png|Yukio kontra Hitsugaya. Ep363 Biuro.png|"Biuro" Yukio. Ep363 Tarcza.png|Tarcza Yukio. Ep363 Potwór.png|Yukio tworzy potwora. Ep363 Więcej potworów.png|Yukio tworzy więcej potworów. Ep363 Pułapka.png|Yukio wpada we własną pułapkę. Ep363 Ratunek.png|Hitsugaya ratuje Fullbringera. Ep363 Uwięziony.png|Yukio zostaje uwięziony w lodzie. Ep365 Więzień.png|Yukio jako więzień. Ep365 Groźba.png|Hitsugaya grozi Hansowi. Ep366 Yukio i Jackie.png|Yukio rozmawia z Jackie. Galeria Yukio z mangi Obrazki profilowe Chapter454Yukio.png|Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. Yukio Mug.png Chapter447YukioMug.png YukioChapter440Page17.png Yukio_Side_Profile.png Historia C471 Yukio i sztuczni rodzice.png|Młody Yukio i sztuczni rodzice. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Xcution_Base.png|Yukio w bazie Xcution. Ch433pg18 Xcution members and Ichigo.png|Członkowie Xcution i Ichigo. C434 Yukio Listening to Riruka.png|Yukio wysłuchujący Rirukę. C444p14.jpg|Tsukishima w Xcution. Yukio_Fullbring.png|Fullbring Yukio - Invaders Must Die. Yukio's Full Appearance.png|Pełny wygląd Yukio. Ichigo_leaving_a_Yukio's_box.png|Yukio wypuszcza Ichigo ze swojego pudełka. C447 Yukio Confronts Tsukishima.png|Yukio konfrontuje się z Shūkurō. C448 Yukio Looks Into Fullbring.png|Yukio patrzący na Fullbring z zewnątrz. C462p15.jpg|Członkowie Xcution biegną do Kūgo. C462p17.jpg|Xcution poprzecinani przez Ginjō. Xcution receives Ichigo's power.jpg|Jackie, Riruka, Giriko i Yukio otrzymali moc Ichigo od Kūgo. Chapter 466 Cover.png|Yukio na okładce 466 rozdziału. C466p18 Yukio.png|Yukio wpada we własną pułapkę. Hitsugaya traps Yukio in his own attack.png|Yukio wpada w pułapkę przeznaczoną dla Hitsugayi. Frozen Yukio.png|Yukio zamrożony przez Hitsugayę. C473p7.png|Hitsugaya z Yukio. T53 Okładka.jpg|Yukio na okładce 53 tomu. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R625 Spotkanie w Hueco Mundo.png|Yukio i Riruka spotykają się z Uraharą. R627 Yukio zostaje w Dolinie Krzyku.png|Yukio nie zamierza brać udziału w walkach. R681 Fullbringerzy.png|Yukio, Kūgo i Tsukishima. Animacje z Yukio InvadersMustDie.gif|Invaders Must Die użyty na Ichigo, w celu odizolowania go od walki z Tsukishimą. InvadersMustDie2.gif|Fullbring Yukio przenosi Kurosakiego i Kūgo do świata gry. DigitalRedialInvaders.gif|Digital Radial Invaders. DigitalRedialInvaders2.gif|Yukio używa Digital Radial Invaders oraz cyfrowego ostrza. Rakiety.gif|Yukio używa cyfrowych pocisków. Tarcza.gif|Yukio aktywuje tarczę. Potwory.gif|Yukio wzywa potwora. Kategoria:Galerie